The One Where Jim and Spock Have Sex During Shore
by 1lostone
Summary: ...Leave.      See title.  I mean it on the rating folks. This PWP has ALL OF THE KINKS.


**Title:** The One Where Jim and Spock Have Sex During Shore Leave  
><strong>Author:<strong> 1lostone  
><strong>UniverseSeries:** Reboot  
><strong>Rating:<strong> VERY NC-17 :D  
><strong>Relationship status:<strong> First time  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 7347  
><strong>Genre:<strong> PWP. (really. No plot or literary value whatsoever)  
><strong>Tropes:<strong> jealousy, kink, sex toys (sort of) voyeurism (again, sort of)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> missquick  
><strong>Additional Pairings:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> see title.

**A/N:** Written for **jademac2442** as an extremely late bday present. Like, 4 months late. Also I've been busy and not online and I feel horribly guilty so HERE HAVE SOME PORN BB! 3 Beta'd by **jen** who 1) admits under duress that she likes k/s and 2) NANNER NANNER I MADE YOU READ K/S!

Jim can't catch his breath. He is overwhelmed; the smell the taste, the _heat _of Spock against him is sucking what actual thoughts he had in his brain out of his head. Hot, almost dry lips trace down each bump of his vertebra, causing Jim's skin to tingle with sensation. He can feel the brush of Spock's long fingers on his hip, tightening slightly as Jim moans, breathless with the small touch. His abs clench as he sucks in humid breath, a serrated gasp of air that is Spock's name.

He catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and has to shut his eyes. Jim watches as Spock shifts, sliding up so that they are almost spooning together. Spock's fingers move over his chest, the fingers stretched out over his sternum to push Jim back into Spock's clothed body. Both react to the feel of Jim's naked ass against the bulge of Spock's dick with vastly different methods, but Jim treasures that slight gasp of air as much as Spock craves the desperate moan that breaks from Jim's lips.

"Spock, _Spock _come on. Come_ on_!"

"Your impatience will not serve you in this instance, Captain."

Jim starts to protest, but the feel of Spock's fingers again, trailing down his thigh shuts him up and he bites his lip instead, trying his best to do what Spock wants.

"I do not know the impetus that drove you to such a decision. You have been unclothed before me approximately twenty-eight times since our five-year mission started its course. Did you think that I would not notice?" When Spock bit at his shoulder Jim thought that his eyes would actually roll back in his head. Spock sucked sharply on the small bit of flesh, pausing a moment as though to catalogue the high-pitched whine that escaped from Jim's throat. "I assure you that I am very observant."

Jim smirks even as he moans out loud again, his heart thudding in his chest at the low growl near his ear sends the blood in his body south. His cock feels like he could pound nails. Yeah, he knows Spock was observant. It had taken forever to talk Spock into taking shore leave. Even after all this time, he knows that Spock still finds the concept illogical. Jim had argued that what better way was there to observe humans relaxing? Still, when Spock had agreed Jim had blown through what Bones would call 'too damn many' credits making sure that Jim was staying in the perfect room. Adjoining doors. Luxurious accommodations. _Spock staying just a few meters away._Jim hadn't exactly been stealthy when he moaned Spock's name while he was in the shower, the sound soft over the sound of the sonics. Jim knew that Spock would hear him.

Spock always heard him.

The tip of Spock's tongue traces the slight indentations left on Jim's skin. It stings a little and Jim shivers, knowing that he'll have bruises tomorrow. The heat hits him again, and he feels a little lightheaded. Spock pushes at his shoulder, arranging him face down onto the bed. Jim eagerly opens his legs, biting his lip when he feels Spock's hands on his ass, nails digging briefly into the taunt muscle before sliding slowly down the back of Jim's thighs. Spock is hardly touching him now, barely using the palm of his hands, feeling instead the crisp skin of the light dusting of hair Jim has on his body.

Jim feels a little foolish and licks his lips. Spock's hands slide down slowly over the back of his calves, down to his ankles and over his feet. Jim can't contain the little "eep" of surprise as he feels Spock's mouth over the back of his heel.

"Uh, Spock? I'm not.. I don't usually..."

"When you were pleasuring yourself, greedily focused on achieving your orgasm you alternated moaning incoherently with 'yeah, anything Spock, anything.' I can only determine that your fantasies had me performing ….numerous acts upon your person." Spock bit lightly at the fleshy part of Jim's heel, brushing his cheek against the skin. "I would cite regulations that necessitate the First Officer's duties regarding the Captain's well-being, but as they do not apply in these instances the act would in and of itself be superfluous."

Jim froze. He felt his cock twitch as gooseflesh broke out along the skin of his body. He'd gone from cool to burning hot to cool again as Spock worked his way down his body, and the idea that Spock wanted him, was consumed by touching and tasting him drove Jim _crazy._

"My.." His voice was too dry. He had to start again, and even then the syllables that fell from his lips were halting. "My well-being?"

"You seem, Jim, to forget that Vulcans are touch-telepaths." Spock's hands held Jim's foot again, the teeth scraping lightly down the side. Jim was too shocked to react to the unfamiliar sensation of Spock's slightly rough tongue meandering over the skin of the top of his foot. As Spock's tongue swirled around Jim's big toe, he suddenly realizes what it was that Spock was talking about.

Spock begins to suck, and Jim has to bite his own arm to keep from shouting. His other leg kicks in reaction and he shivers when Spock holds it down, negligibly like he didn't even have to exert force. Jim feels Spock's lips trailing over the other toes, biting and nibbling, licking and laving the skin until Jim's whole foot feels like it is one giant tingly mass. It is almost like having pins and needles, except for the way Jim's cock jerks and leaks at each suck of Spock's hot mouth. He twists his hips into the mattress, biting his lip again, trying to keep still.

"You... you can read me then?" Jim gasps again, turning to watch Spock's mouth as he concentrates on his task.

He feels Spock's breath, almost burning hot on his ankle as he looks up to meet Jim's wild gaze.

"Indeed. Every single fantasy, every single wish you have still unfulfilled. You are ashamed of what you want Jim. You want, you _burn_but you are sickened by your need and your desire."

Jim's face feels like it's on fire. He wants to duck his head, and let the embarrassment overwhelm him. He feels even more naked now as Spock's words ring in his head. Spock licks his own lip and very carefully, bites down on Jim's ankle.

Jim hears the sound he makes and would be embarrassed, but is too focused on what Spock is doing to his damn foot to care. The bite is hard, and while Spock is careful enough not to break the skin, Jim knows that later he will have an almost perfect indentation of Spock's teeth around the fragile skin of his ankle. Before, Spock's mouth had been teasing, almost exploitative as he got Jim used to the feel of his lips and tongue. It made the sharpness of the bite more... noticeable. Not exactly painful, but not something Jim can ignore either.

He becomes aware of Spock's grip on his other ankle, easing his legs further apart. Jim has never really been into the foot thing before, but fuck. Letting Spock do whatever it was that he wanted to do seemed like a _really_good idea.

Spock starts again, and Jim swears he can feel him smirking against his skin as he tenses, waiting for another bite. He is hyperaware of his own skin, and has a half-formed idea of turning over so that Spock has better access to him, but before he can even shift his muscles to move, Spock's hand is gripping the globe of his ass, the thumb lightly stroking over one protruding hip bone and Jim whines at the sharpness of the movement. He'd been looking, and he hadn't even seen Spock move until his hand was on his ass.

Jim can't control the flood of images that parade behind his closed eyelids. He's dreamed of Spock in every imaginable position, on his knees and bent over most of the flat surfaces of his ship. He's dreamed of Spock sucking him, of him holding him down and stripping Jim's control away from him. He's dreamed of sliding slowly, hard and slick into Spock's ass, of licking his own sweat off of Spock's body as Spock thrusts back onto Jim's cock, somehow as desperate for him as Jim is for Spock.

And then there was the reality. Spock exploring; his curiosity carefully measuring Jim's responses to determine what Jim likes. The heat of his hands, of his body, of his mouth. The long fingers still cupping his ass, the slightest callus on Spock's thumb rough against the soft skin of Jim's hip.

Spock pulls off of his foot and Jim drags his eyelids open, turning his neck so that he can watch Spock. He is feeling light-headed again as he forces oxygen into his lungs, Spock's hardly touched him and he feels like he could come right now. He flexes his ass and presses his cock against the mattress, grinding into his own sheets for some relief. Spock's touch goes away, and Jim frowns, focusing back down on Spock in confusion.

Jim's eyes widen as Spock takes off his shirts in one sharp movement. His hair floats back down to his scalp in disarray. The look of it tugs at something in the vicinity of his chest, and somehow that's the thing Jim knows he will remember.

"I thought you would be all careful and fold your stuff."

"You thought incorrectly." Spock's hand is hovering over his skin. Jim imagines that he can feel the heat of Spock's body as his hand hoovers over him, and he catches his breath again.

"Breathe, Jim."

Jim exhales with a_ woosh _of sound, eyes wide on Spock's clear, brown gaze.

"You seem to be suffering from a fallacy in your logic, Jim." Spock's hand tightens onto Jim's ass, rubbing the skin again. Spock shifts and all the spit in Jim's mouth dries up at the brush of Spock's naked chest against his legs. He's not sure why he's stuck in all these sensory images, then as Spock slowly crawls up his body, Jim realizes:

He's memorizing everything. Every touch, every feel of Spock against him. He's not sure if this will ever be repeated, and he's unsure if it's anything he can ever forget. Jim shook his head, belatedly realizing that Spock had asked him something. "My... logic?"

"Indeed."

Jim can't control the sound he makes, a high-pitched whine of need when he feels Spock's breath ghost again against the naked skin of his shoulder. The skin behind Spock's mark feels too-hot, and too-stretched, like a welt that had pushed up the normally taunt skin. Spock's lips brush against him, once, twice and the unstated affection in that touch has Jim tightening his lips together.

"You seem to believe that I will be disgusted by your passion, Jim. Appalled. You could not be further from the truth, but with one negligible discrepancy."

Jim starts to turn over, and feels another thrill when Spock calmly shifts Jim's body where he wants it, keeping him from turning. Jim tightens his muscles under Spock's steely grip just to feel the casual way Spock keeps him from moving. "Yeah?"

"Vulcan passions are just as extreme." Jim shivers at the low voice in his ear, shifting closer so that the soft cap of hair brushes against the side of Jim's face, not for the first time wondering if he's dreaming. "I have wished for copulation with you for two-point four years. When you are away from me, my efficiency drops anywhere from two to four percent. We have successfully avoided remaining alone together for the last 72 days, outside of duty. I had no understanding that you were amiable to congress of an intimate nature until I heard your saying my name while meeting your hygienic needs."

Jim sucks in another breath, turning his head and staring off into space, somewhat dumbfounded by the timbre and cadence of Spock's words, the feel of him speaking against Jim's skin almost hypnotising. He catches a glimpse of a mirror and his eyes widen. Jim can see them pressed together, Spock's pale skin sporting a greenish tint as he curls against Jim's own tanned flesh. There is another mirror set into a cabinet that reflects their images, the focus set much lower. He can only see Spock's legs, still encased in his uniform tangled with Jim's own.

"It is not that I wish to fulfill your fantasies. Indeed, given the time left of our leave, the time it would take to thoroughly explore every situation that I can, even now, see unfolding in your mind, and given the time needed for meditation and Terran refractory periods, it is not possible to fully explore each... position that you desire, Jim. So I propose a different paradigm."

Jim thought his eyes might have crossed a little at Spock's mention of refractory periods. He tried to reign in his thoughts and focus. He took a deep breath, than another, forcing himself to calm down enough to respond. "You do?"

"Indeed. I propose that you allow me to..."

"To play, Spock?"

Spock shifts, moving his body so that he is stroking down the muscled skin of Jim's back, pressing hard enough over Jim's ribs that it doesn't tickle.

"Negative. Vulcans do not _play_. Not when I have your body spread out before me. Your skin craves my touch, and indeed I desire to touch you, to feel the way your body strains towards my touch. I find that I wish to feast upon your body, spread out before me. There is no part of you that I will not taste. There is no pleasure that I will not bring you, Jim.

At Spock's words, Jim's breath leaves him on a serrated exhale of sound. He licks his lips with a tongue that feels too big for his mouth. He tenses for a second as Spock pulls him open, his thumbs keeping the globes of Jim's ass open to his heated gaze. Not that Jim can tell. He wants to turn to look and starts to twist to look but Spock stops him again with a quick nip on his left buttcheek.

"Oh, fuh-_fuck_Spock." Jim freezes again, his fingers gripping the pillow under his neck.

"All in good time, Jim."

Jim can't help it; he laughs, the sound raucous and loud in the opulent hotel room.. Spock stills for a moment behind him, then bends so that he can breathe on Jim's skin. Jim shuts his eyes. He feels the unbelievable heat of Spock's breath on his hole and Jim sighs, tensing slightly. He's not sure why he thought Spock would be shy in bed. On the bridge, and in all other aspects of his life, Jim knew that Spock exuded this uncompromising control. He supposes that he thought Spock would want to give up some of that control in the bedroom.

Of course, the fact that Spock didn't seem to be giving up anything was equally _hot_ as _fuck_.

Spock pulls Jim's ass to his mouth and licks him, pressing lightly from his tailbone, down. Jim moans, trying not to push himself up into Spock's face. Spock moves his tongue again, this time using the tip. He seems to be tracing symbols as he moves up and down, soaking the hot, sensitive space with saliva. Jim feels his balls tighten and he grunts at the feeling, humping down into the mattress again.

"Spock, fuck, nuhhgh, do that again! I don't know how long I can… I mean…" Jim flails around verbally, the sensations from Spock's tongue drawing all his attention. Spock doesn't reply, except to lightly scrape his teeth over Jim's body, the stubble on his chin scraping lightly against the wrinkled skin of his balls. Jim bucks again, making a high-pitched, needy sound. Spock pulls off of him for a minute and Jim hears him gasping in a breath before starting the process all over again. He ignores Jim's, twitching, tightening hole, skipping over the area entirely. Over and over and over again, Spock licks him, nips at his ass cheek and breaths cool air over the saliva that has pooled in his crack until Jim is thrusting against the bed, moaning continuously.

He is almost there- just on the bright, trembling edge of coming all over himself when Spock pulls away abruptly, flexing his fingers on Jim's cheeks again, like a cat marking their territory.

Jim catches his breath, grateful for the reprieve. "Spock, if you're gonna fucking tease me like that, you better put something on me so that I don't come all over the damn place. I'm already close and we just started." Jim ignores the fact that he sounds like he's whining. He thinks very hard of the little box of toys besides his bed, the different flavors of lube, cock rings, vibrators and dildos that live there, knowing that Spock can see it. Bones calls it  
>"Vulcan voodoo," but it's amazing- not to mention surprisingly useful for sex.<p>

Spock's heat vanishes instantly and Jim is left cold.

"I have no need of such a device. Especially one that has been used so…often."

Jim blinks for a second, trying to decide if he's insulted or not. His eyes narrow, deciding that yeah. Considering what they were doing, that was a pretty dick move on Spock's part.

"Oh well, the others don't seem to mind. There's this one dildo I got last time on Risa? It's probably the biggest thing I've ever had inside of me Spock. It splits me open so hard, mmmm, you should totally use that." He is smug when he imagines the Betazoid Ambassador, a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead as she uses the large purple piece of hard rubber to thrust inside of him. He pictures himself arching back, his mouth dropping open as she rubs it over his pro—

Spock makes a sound that is deep and low in his chest, sounding like it was ripped from his throat. Jim is weightless for a minute as Spock flips him over so hard that Jim bounces against the mattress. Spock's face is the careful mask he uses at his most furious, his brown eyes almost black with anger. "You will tell me now if you wish to cease these activities. Know this, Jim. I have quite a clear picture in my mind how this evening's recreation will commence. Your input is appreciated." Spock leans down and fists Jim's cock, tightening his fingers on just this side of painful. "But not needed."

Jim blinked up at him, feeling stupid. Provoking a Vulcan was a little like provoking a Klingon with a sharp, pointy stick. The truth was that he hadn't had sex in… wow. Way too fucking long. The toys he usually used on himself, which was really rather pathetic. Especially since he packed the damn things for his shore leave. He reaches up and touches Spock's cheek, watching as Spock sees the truth. They are both still for a minute, staring at each other.

"It is illogical for Vulcans to apologize. But I… do regret the hurt that my words caused you. Nyota tells me that I do not… share well." Spock's thumb starts moving slowly over the spongy head of Jim's dick, absently spreading around the sticky fluid that had collected there.  
>And just like that Jim's body lights up again, sensation traveling over him, seeming to radiate out from his cock. He feels his hole clench shut, and he feels empty, desperate for Spock to touch him. Jim gasps, arching into Spock's hand.<p>

"Jim. I… If you wish not to achieve orgasm so rapidly…"

"You.. I…. _guuuh_!" Jim rocks his hips back, then forward, fucking into Spock's clenched fist.

"Jim."

Jim is close again, fucking greedy for it. Spock's thumb seems to speed up and that's it, he's about to lose it when—

-Spock's fingers move to his face, fingers splayed in the familiar meld position. Jim feels a shift, and Spock entering his mind is almost sexual as Jim feels Spock expertly shifting around bits of his thoughts. The urgency of Jim's orgasm dims. He can still feel his cock of course, but the pressure has lessened. Spock disengages from the meld and Jim knows he has to look completely ridiculous as he stares up at the Vulcan with his eyes wide.

Spock _smirks_.

"I have no need for your intimate jewelry at this time."

Yeah. Jim got that memo, thanks.

Jim licks his lips and stretches his arms up, grasping the bars of the headboard with an easy grace. He knows that he is displaying his body for Spock, and he shivers as the slight bit of amusement disappears from Spock's face as though a switch had been thrown. Spock bends and holds Jim up to his face, the movement completely effortless. It doesn't even hurt his shoulders, stretched as he is, hanging onto the headboard for dear life. Jim opens his legs again, and Spock goes down on him, licking and sucking at his cock like he was starved for the taste. Jim's entire body arches, every single one of his muscles freezing as he collapses onto the mattress again, almost unable to process what he's feeling. He can feel the slightest movement of Spock's mouth and throat, but it's like the sensation has been dulled just enough that he is on the edge of coming- but never falling over that precipice.

Fucking neat trick. Vulcans could rule the universe if they wanted.

He hears something like a muffled snort from Spock and pushes himself up onto his elbows so that he can watch Spock go down on him. Spock's finger presses unerringly on his perineum, causing bright lights to go off behind Jim's eyelids. He cannot seem to stop moaning, groaning and begging with little pleas of Spock's name interspersed with demands for muscles in his thighs tremble under Spock's thumbs as they stroke over him, the fingers slowly brushing over his balls and ass.

Spock flips him again and Jim tastes blood as he bites his lip, his grunt muffled in the pillow. Spock wastes no time, pulling his cheeks open again and licking at him the same way he'd done before, ignoring Jim's twitching hole.

Jim forgets Standard, groaning into the pillow as quickly as he can draw breath. He's concentrating so hard on the tip of Spock's tongue, that when Spock edges the barest edges of his thumbs against the tight bundle of nerves, it comes as a shock, causing him to choke on his air. Spock pulls off of him, pressing the sharp jut of his chin into the sensitive space above his balls and Jim goes limp against the mattress.

Slowly, Jim's hands creep up to the headboard again, needing to ground himself. He remembers the mirrors and looks. Sure enough, the reflection shows him Spock, bending over Jim, holding open the cheeks of his ass. He can't see specifics: just the side of Spock's jaw, tensed as he stares. They've barely even gotten started and he feels like no one has ever spent this much time on him, on giving him every single minute of attention, seeing to each one of his needs.

"Spock..."

"I find it quite agreeable when you say my name, Jim." Spock's voice is that same low rumble of sound.

Jim swears that his toes curl. He forgets whatever the fuck it was that he was going to say when Spock's thumb slides in the wetness he left there, and Jim shivers, tightening involuntarily when Spock rests his cheek on the back of Jim's thigh.

"I wish to be inside you."

* * *

><p>Jim felt his body tremble, a dry orgasm causing his nipples to pebble. He curses at the rush of endorphins that cause his body to react, shivers of sensation overwhelming him for a minute just at Spock's calm statement. He reacts by trying to thrust into the sheets and whines when Spock won't let him move. Jim can feel the heat of Spock's body against him again, and he sighs, relaxing.<p>

Jim opens drowsy eyes and watches, unsurprised when Spock turns towards the reflection of the mirror. Of course he had to know about it. There was no situation Spock went into without knowing exactly every single aspect of the room, his eidetic memory had probably catalogued everything as soon as he had crashed into the bathroom; surprising Jim out of his... hygienic needs. Spock's lips twitch in a tiny smirk as he slides Jim's body so that he can see what Spock is doing to him. The angle is slightly off, and Jim is again unsurprised when Spock slides a pillow underneath his hips, tilting his ass up just enough.

Jim licks his lips, tightening his hands on the headboard as Spock slides his hands over him again, pressing his fingertips into the crease right at the very top of his thighs, under his butt.

Spock moves slowly, like he's partially afraid that Jim will shriek with maidenly shyness and dive for the blankets. His eyes feel like they're glued to the mirror's reflection as Spock's fingers tighten as he once again spreads Jim open. This time, instead of teasing him, Spock goes right for the sensitive bundle of nerves, making his tongue into a point so that he can trace the quivering muscle, applying more and more pressure.

It's both amazing and not enough.

"Spock-," Jim sighs again, turning away from the mirror and folding his overheated, sweaty forehead into his forearm. Spock seems to understand because Jim can feel the tips of Spock's thumbs as they hold him open, his tongue flicking more rapidly at the sensitive skin.

Jim can feel the blood as it hardens his cock fully again, the pressure just on this side of bearable. Spock's grip is such that Jim is afraid to move; unwilling to hump into the mattress for fear that Spock will start teasing him again.

Spock's tongue keeps circling and flicking, his teeth just ghosting over the skin there, but not penetrating. The difference in textures is enough to send Jim cursing into his arm again. He has a second where he considers _ordering_Spock to just fuck him already, but the rest of him is loving Spock's unerring attention to detail.

Maybe Spock takes pity on him. Maybe he is just as turned on as Jim, because when he presses against Jim with the pad of his thumb, Jim swears he hears a muffled gasp of breath. He can feel the pressure of Spock's tongue sliding inside of him and Jim can't keep still anymore. He feels his head as it falls back, groaning and trying to remember how to breathe. All Jim can do is concentrate on the wetslick feel of Spock as he breeches the small ring of twitching nerves, the thumb still pressing just barely inside.

Jim can't even talk- just grunt a _nuhh nuhh uhhhhh _each time he feels Spock's tongue slide in deeper, until he is using the thumbs to hold Jim's hole open for the teasing stabs of his tongue. Spock alternately presses and stretches the web of skin there, slowly opening Jim up for him. Spock pulls off of him abruptly, breathing hard against the cheek of Jim's butt.

"You.. okay?"

"Affirmative. I was simply.. it is just that finally tasting you after..." Spock huffs out a sharp breath at his verbal flailing, and Jim can't help the smugness he feels. Spock nips at the firm flesh once before he pulls off of the bed, digging into the little box of toys. Jim's heart flips over for a second, his mind bright with what Spock might come back with.

"You do know that most of those I've never even used before. I, uh, stocked up while we were here."

"I am aware." Spock comes back to the bed, and Jim pillows his head on his arms for a second, licking his lips and gathering his legs under him so that he is on all fours. Jim balances his weight on his shoulders as he reaches back and holds himself open, eager for whatever Spock wants to do to him. His cock jiggles, full and red and Jim groans at the sensation of air on the sensitive skin. He flushes with pleasure at the way Spock catches his breath, knowing what he must look like.

"C'mon, Spock. I want you inside of me so badly that I fuck myself with the stuff in that box over there, wishing it was you. I want your dick inside of me, Spock. I wanna feel it when you shove that deep inside of my ass, feel your balls slap against me when you fuck me. Come the fuck _on._"

Spock was always exemplary at taking orders.

Jim heard the rude sound the lube made as Spock squirted it into his hand and watched Spock's face in the reflected mirror as he rubbed it on his hands. Jim saw Spock's eyes flare with heat, the lids sliding down over his eyes as the slickness began to warm up. It was at that exact minute that Jim remembered how sensitive Vulcan hands were. He kind of loved the realization that Spock wasn't as altruistic as he seemed. Shit, he must have been getting off on touching Jim as much as JIm was getting off on being touched.

Then Spock's blazing heat was behind him again, stroking two fingers down Jim's flank and the curve of his ass, sliding into the soft, dark space between his cheeks. The lube was slick, warmed so much by Spock's body heat that it felt amazing as Spock spread it on him.

"I confess that the words you use during this act of intimate congress is aurally compelling."

"You like it when I talk dirty?"

Jim blinked, feeling like all his birthdays had come at once. It was so funny; in all his imaginings, he hadn't really thought that Spock would be so into sex. More controlled, more emotionally withdrawn, perhaps. The realization that Spock was allowing Jim to see his human side, that Spock was letting down his rigid, uncompromising control for Jim's pleasure shocked him into freezing for a moment, mouth dry. He feels the sticky precome on his stomach as his cock bobs against his abs, and glances down to see one line of the stuff stretched between the reddish purple head of his cock and his belly.

Spock slides his first finger inside of Jim up to the knuckle and Jim moans, pulling apart his cheeks further in reaction.

"_Fuck_, Spock. Oh. Oh, your finger is so fucking hot! Gimmie more, damnit."

Spock complied, pulling the finger out and pushing it back in, repeating the slight movement as he worked Jim open, getting him used to the feel of his finger. The slide of the lube felt amazing as he clenched reflexively around the invading finger, the muscles fluttering, tightening and releasing against the small invasion. There was no pain, just sensation as Spock pulled out in order to add another finger. The first two fingers of Spock's hand is buried in Jim's clenching hole and Jim can't stop the groan as he grits his teeth. There is a small burn as the muscles stretch. Spock begins to scissor his two fingers, stroking against the inner walls. Jim imagines that he can feel the callus on the side of Spock's first finger, the blunt smoothness of the fingernail as it rubs. Spock pulls out of him and there is a wet squelch as he adds more lube.

"Jim." Spock's breath is hot as he breathes against Jim's thigh. "I wish that you do two things for me. Both are not exactly... conventional as I have studied the subject of Human sexuality, but..."

"Spock, are you- oh, yeah God that's so hot- _babbling_?"

The fingers slide back in, curling slightly upwards. Spock moves his fingers in a circle, still scissoring to stretch the tight clench of Jim's heat around him. Spock works his fingers quickly, then bends back down to lick at Jim's hole again, shoving his tongue in between his fingers.

"Oh _fuck!_"

Spock stills, pulling his mouth off of Jim, and holds the small hole open with his thumbs again.

"Jim."

Jim whines, pushing his ass back towards Spock's hands. He can feel that he is bruising himself, and is dimly aware that his shoulders fucking _hurt _from holding his weight, but he doesn't particularly care.

"_Jim_." There is a sharp slap on his ass cheek and Jim sees stars. He would have come if not for the whatever the fuck it was that Spock did to his brain, and feels his whole body break out in gooseflesh, tingling in reaction. "Attend."

Jim blinks, realizing that Spock has asked him something. He goes back over Spock's words in his head. Oh. Ohhh. Two things. Right. "Wh-what?" His voice is a croak of sound. Jim licks at his lips, cautiously letting go of his rear end and moving to relieve the pressure on his shoulders by bracing the palms of his hands on the bed. Spock rewards him by sliding the fingers back inside, the tip of his ring finger slowly sliding in circles around the stretched muscle.

"I wish for you to continue to narrate my actions. You also seem to enjoy watching what I chose to do to you in the clever arrangement of mirrored surfaces." Spock presses the third finger at the bottom, sliding just the tip inside. "It is satisfactory. Continue."

Jim's whole brain whites out for a second. He turns his head to watch. Spock has arranged him so that his ass is fully on display. Spock is leaning so that he's just slightly reflected, his chin resting on the top of Jim's butt, near the tailbone. He too is staring into the mirror.

He can't think of anything to say. The reality of Spock preparing him, readying him for his cock is unbelievable. Then with a hitch of breath, he begins to talk. "I forgot how sensitive your fingers are, Spock. I remember when we were on that colony and you had to hold hands with me and Uhura as we bowed? I couldn't stop thinking about all the times I'd touched your hand when we played chess. It made me wonder if you were turned on whenever I touched you."

He feels Spock's breath against him and feels a little more confident. If Spock wants Jim to talk him off, then by Jesus he'd do it. Jim made a conscious effort to remove the filter he usually kept rigidly in place and just concentrates on the feel of Spock's body against him, not trying to force his words.

Spock wiggles the third finger inside of him and Jim groans again, his forehead dropping down onto the pillows as though his head weighted so much that he can't actually find the strength to keep it up. There is a definite stretch now, and Jim tentatively pushes back, not sure if Spock would allow it.

"Oh. Ohohoh, Spock, God. You feel so good, so fucking _hot_right now."

"I confess that invoking the name of a deity that has historical connotations of disapproving of homosexual acts while participating in those same acts somewhat ironic. But as you are aware, Jim, the complexities of human humor escapes me."

Jim laughed, then chokes as Spock twists his finger. He can feel lube or spit dripping out of his ass, trickling down his leg. Jim watches, eyes wide as Spock twists his fingers back again, widening his hole. The angle isn't exactly right for Spock's finger to brush at his prostate, but Jim knows that Spock has a freakishly high learning curve. He'll get there eventually.

"I love what you're doing me. I love watching it, Spock. You can put them in deeper. I want it. Don't worry, I can take it, Spock."

Spock does as Jim asks, and Jim rocks back onto the fingers, moaning again as Spock twists them inside of him. When he starts to spread the three tightly clenched fingers, Jim cries out, the muscles of his body locking up. Jim shoves back and hears Spock's quiet grunt as his knuckles brush against the space between his asscheeks, sliding against the slickness of the lube.

"Spock, fuck touch my cock. Come on, jack me off."

"You will not reach completion until I remove the-"

"I don't care! I want to feel you _now_!"

Spock shifts and Jim bites his lip, tasting blood again as Spock's long, lube covered fingers curls around him, tightening slightly. Spock moves his hand at a different rhythm than his fingers, and Jim's mouth falls open at the sensation, unable to move or breathe or think as pleasure seems to radiate out from where Spock touches him. He collapses onto the mattress, still gasping for air as his body trembles.

Spock removes his fingers with a wet squelch, and Jim heard the rip of cloth as Spock opens the fastening of his uniform trousers, the button spinning off and plonking against the mirror. There is a second of just their breathing, heavy in the silent room, then the blunt head of Spock's dick slides against Jim's hot little hole.

Jim's cock throbs now. It doesn't hurt, but he feels so ready to come that he reaches down to stroke himself, knowing that it wouldn't do any good but unable to keep himself from stopping.

"Spo-_oock_."

He can feel Spock bending over him, and Spock's fingers sliding over his face. Jim smells his own precome and his mouth waters. Spock's fingers slide into Jim's ready mouth, just as his cock began to slide into Jim's empty hole.

Jim's name was a breath of sound as Spock moves, the hot column of his cock sliding slowly inside of Jim until he was fully seated, the feel of his balls sliding against Jim's causing Jim to buck in reaction. He begans to suck on Spock's fingers, tonguing them and tasting himself, and this causes Spock to begin to move, thrusting shallowly as though trying to make room. Spock yanked his hands from Jim's mouth and pulled sharply at his hips, arranging Jim so that he could get the angle he wanted.

Jim _wails _when the head of Spock's dick brushes against the tiny bundle of nerves, the ridges sliding against him on every in and out thrust. Jim works his hand furiously over his cock, before Spock simply grabs his wrist and places his fingers on the headboard again.

Jim gets the idea and braces himself, still sucking in breath only to lose it when Spock begins slamming into him, the shallow thrusts turning more and more deliberate, Spock mutters under his breath in Vulcan, his lips hot against the back of Jim's neck.

Jim hears himself and would have been embarrassed at the way he sounded like an overly enthusiastic star of a porno holovid, but he can't seem to find his words as Spock fucks him, pulling Jim's ass back onto his cock as he thrusts deeply enough that he is balls-deep almost every time.

Jim feels the bite of Spock's teeth on the back of his neck, right over his topmost vertebra and the hot splash of Spock's come deep inside of him and grins, bearing his teeth in triumph that he's done this; that Spock wanted him so much that he has lost his control. Jim's gaze cut s to the mirror, watching as Spock pulls out of him. He was shocked to see that Spock was still hard, and even more shocked when Spock positions Jim again so that Jim had one hell of a view of his own reddened, sore-looking hole, shiny with come and lube.

Jim thinks his heart might stop when Spock leans forward, his fingers brushing against the rim, pressing the white streaks of come into Jim's skin.

"Oh." Jim only manages a single syllable as he feels Spock's breath against him. His eyes drift shut, only to pop open as Spock licks at his abused looking ring of muscle, lapping and sucking lightly on the over-sensitized nerves.

Jim shouts, flopping back down onto the mattress like a dead fish as he sees Spock smirk again, before beginning to lick at him, cleaning his own come off of Jim. Now his cock hurts, as it throbs and Jim imagines that it's practically shaking with the need to come. Spock goes so far as to slide one slim finger into Jim's ass, teasing at the sensitive inner walls before bending his neck to rim him again.

"Please, Spock please please come on make me come please fuck Spock _please!_" He hears his own desperate babble and doesn't know how long he's been talking, but his throat hurts from screaming out his need.

Spock turns him over,then noses under Jim's balls, still tongue-fucking him until Jim clenches around the small invading muscle, tightening his ass so that he can thrust up into nothing. Spock pulls off of him with a gasp of breath and Jim feels Spock's hot mouth around his cock again. Spock has a handful of Jim's dick, jacking him off while bobbing his mouth over the head, sucking harder and harder as Jim continues to beg, and plead and curse the way Spock is driving him crazy. His balls have tightened, his skin feels two sizes too small as thrusts up into Spock's mouth, his fingers gripping Spock's hair to anchor himself.

Spock's fingers slide up to his face and Jim screams, mouth open so wide that his jaw pops, planting his feet onto the mattress and arching, his ass squeezing on nothing as his red, aching cock is finally allowed its release. He watches as Spock pulls off, closing his eyes so that Jim can spurt over his face, his lips and chin dripping with the long ropes Jim's come.  
>Jim floats for a minute, breathless, his heart pounding. Dimly, he feels the bed shake as<p>

Spock gets up and hears water running from the adjoining bathroom; the same adjoining bathroom that caused Jim so much trouble.

Well, it was hardly trouble when you literally asked for it, but still. Spock returns with a warm cloth and Jim sighs as Spock takes care of him, cleaning him of the sweat and lube and come still marking his body. He is very gentle with Jim's spent cock, and kisses the hole with a brief brush of lips before he moves away and allows Jim to make himself more comfortable.

Jim stretches, feeling each overworked muscle in his body relax. "Hey, Spock?" His voice is sleepy as he curls onto his side. "You're gonna stay, right?"

"Indeed, Jim. I have no plans of leaving you at this time."

Jim smiles kind of goofily as he curls into Spock's incredible heat, claiming Spock as his own personal pillow. His body is exhausted and his mind is blissfully blank as he feels Spock's heartbeat thrumming against his side. He is asleep in minutes and doesn't notice the way Spock cups the back of Jim's head, carding his fingers through the sweaty hair, touching each one of his marks that he can reach before allowing himself a small smile, kissing the forehead pillowed on his sternum.

The fact that Vulcans do not have refractory periods, or the same need for sleep as humans is information that will have to wait until some other time.

Spock listens to Jim sleep and drifts off, content.

THE END! :)


End file.
